A product may be manufactured by a manufacturer and available for purchase from a seller. For example, the product may take the form of a good (e.g., a physical object), a service (e.g., performed by a service provider), information (e.g., digital media), a license (e.g., authorization to access something), or any suitable combination thereof. An item may be a specimen (e.g., an individual instance) of the product, and multiple items may constitute multiple specimens of the product. Accordingly, a seller of a product may seek to merchandise one or more items as specimens of the product.
In merchandising an item, the seller may use a network-based system to present the item to a user of the network-based system (e.g., a potential buyer of the item). Examples of network-based systems include commerce systems (e.g., shopping websites), publication systems (e.g., classified advertisement websites), listing systems (e.g., auction websites), and transaction systems (e.g., payment websites). The item may be presented within a document (e.g., a webpage) that describes the item or product. In shopping for an item, one or more users may search the network-based system (e.g., by submitting queries) for such documents or similar information regarding details of the item or product.